Promise
by MintySnow
Summary: After the finale, Zuko finds time to settle down. However, he didn't epxect Mai to come... They finally have a chance to talk about all that has happened. Rated T just in case.


This is my first Fanfic. Enjoy

Note: I do not own Avatar. :

* * *

Zuko's Pov.

Today was an absoultely beautiful day.

Today was an absoultely beautiful day. The war ended with my horrible father being imprisoned. After all these years,he has finally gotten the punishment he deserves. Everything in life seemed so peaceful.

However, I have not seen Mai since the war ended.

Sigh. I really missed her. If I ever get to see her again, I promise I will never leave her again. Seeing her at the boiling rock was pure agony. I just wanted to wrap my arms around her, and tell her how much I need her. She was as beautiful as ever, even when she was glaring at me with hateful eyes. I hope her Uncle did not punish her too horribly. If he did, it would be entirely my fault. I would never have this guilty wash away from me.

I feel extremely guilty for leaving her, and only leaving a note for her. Although my heart urged me to, I could not have wasted time saying goodbye to her. I really just wanted to see her one last time before I left...I hope she is okay.

The only time I get to rest nowadays is now. I have several meetings to attend to and not to mention planning for the future! The world is left in ruins, and I must restore order. I must also regain the fire nation's honor, like how I regained mine. Feeding turtleducks is so enjoyable.

Turtleducks don't really do anything. They just eat and swim. I wish my life was like that... I suddenly heard a tree branch snap. I quickly jumped off the ground, and crouched into a defensive stance. My chest still hurts from Azula's pianful blast of lightning.I hope I can defeat this person or at least defend myself.

"Who's there?", I hastily said. I didn't want anyone to ambush me. No one would ever dare ambush the Firelord, and I had other things to worry about.

Slowly an elegant figure rose from the bushes. I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was Mai.

She was as beautiful as ever. I did not know what to say. I have not seen her since boiling rock, and she is probably furious with me.

" It is me," Mai simply stated.

" I'm so sorry, Mai," I said. I really didn't know what else to tell her. There was a long silence before she answered.

"Zuko... why did you do it?", she answered in a monotone. I knew what she meant without her stating it.

"I did it to save my nation." That was the truth. I did not want to lie to her.

"Well you could have thought about me..." she said in an angry tone.

"I didn't mean to do that, Mai. I really missed you..." I couldn't believe I put Mai through so much pain. Just till now, I have not realized how much I also needed her.

"Well.. You could have at least sent a letter to me!", she yelled at me and then she glared at me. This sliced my heart in half. She was really upset about how I left her.

She quickly ducked her head and covered her eyes with her long bangs. However,I already caught a glimspe of tears falling toward the ground. I don't understand why she would be crying. She could not possibly care for me. Mai has always seemed so... bored and uncaring for everything. No one could change that personality of hers. Now she was expressing emotion, which was probably bottled up all inside her. I liked this side of her, but hatred wasn't the emotion I wanted. Then, she turned away from me and faced the palace.

I quickly went up to her , and wrapped my arms around her, putting her into a tight embrace. It felt good to have her in my arms again. It felt just as if we hadn't been separated at all. She seemed to stiffen a little, then relax. I really needed to fix this problem and make it right again. I forced her to turn around to face me. Her eyes seemd to express hate, anger, agony, and something I couldn't comprehend.

I quickly wiped away her tears with my hand.

"Mai, thanks for saving us at the boiling rock," I said with a sincere voice. If she didn't risk her life to save us, we would be in lots of trouble. After thanking her, she still didn't reply. Now I need to tell her how I really feel about her.

"I was really worried about you, Mai. I hope you'll forgive me." That was the whole truth of this. I really did worry too much about her, maybe a bit more than I wanted to. Now that she is safe, I am at least contented with that. If she wouldn't forgive me, then I would understand how she felt. I felt extremely guilty for leaving her and not sending her a letter. I was too busy helping Aang learn firebending. There was another long silence.

"Zuko, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. It was just because... I really missed you too." After she just said that, she gave my a really tight embrace.

I was determined to tell her how I really felt..." I promise I will never leave you again... I love you,Mai." I felt so nervous saying those three words. What if she wouldn't accept me? I hope she did.

"I love you too," she said. I was extremely happy. I could feel myself blushing now. I hope she didn't see it because that would be embrassing.

Then, I closed the small distance between us.

I could tell she was a bit shocked about that, but she soon relaxed. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I tightened our embrace. I poured out every single emotion I had into this very passionate kiss. There was one clear emotion that stood out from the rest. Love.

I promise I won't ever leave her again.

* * *

I had trouble in writing Zuko's Pov. I am not sure if I got his personality correct. Please Review! I might make a chapter in Mai's Pov. Thanks!


End file.
